


Unbidden Adventure

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Delta is with Grif, Meta!Wash, Nightmares, Tags change with Updates, Updates Mondays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Grif never wanted an AI. Let alone an AI that was so fucking smart it knew not to underestimate him. All those years of tearing now people's expectations and here comes Delta, making him do the right thing. Between him and Caboose Grif had his work cut out for him.“Retrieve? No Delta we need to get the fuck out of here.“I can not allow you to abandon Private Caboose.”“Oh yeah?”“Sorry allow me to clarify Sergeant Grif. I will not abandon Private Caboose.”Grif rolls his eyes. “Of all the times for you to be stubborn, you had to pick the worst.”*Updates Mondays*
Relationships: AI Program Delta & Dexter Grif, AI Program Delta & Michael J. Caboose, Dexter Grif & Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Michael J. Caboose & Dexter Grif
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. Just Run

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am because I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> I might write more for this AU if people enjoy it.

The cold hard ground was almost as uncomfortable as the annoying monotonous voice that refused to let Dexter Grif sleep in for the five extra minutes he had requested. Grif tries to rub at his eyes only for his helmet to obstruct him once again. After years of waking up with the damn thing on most would have broken such habits. Grif wasn’t one of them. Even though Delta did love to remind him he sleeps far more than the average person.

“You must awaken Sergeant Dexter Grif. Your ally, Caboose is under attack.”

Grif knows Delta was saying something important, he just couldn’t really make out what. Yes, he was speaking directly into his brain but there was something else going on. A noise just a little louder than the voice inside his head.

Grif yawns as he sits up. His head leans back against the cold rock he had fallen asleep behind. As his mind slowly stirs into activity the noise grows louder. It almost sounds like gunshots. Shots and was that screaming? He leans and tilts his ear up higher into the sky. Yeah, that was definitely screaming.

‘Caboose is under attack.’ Delta repeats a little sterner this time. Grif was actually awake enough now to listen.

“Oh shit. Under attack by who?”

“The meta.”

“Oh. That guy sucks.” The complaint was unneeded. That specific consensus about the former freelancer had already been met with general agreement. The part they often couldn’t agree on was what to do about him.

“Welp, I guess that means it’s time to get out of here.”

“After we retrieve Private Caboose that will be our smartest course of action.”

“Retrieve? No Delta we need to get the fuck out of here.

“I can not allow you to abandon Private Caboose.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Sorry allow me to clarify Sergeant Grif. I will not abandon Private Caboose.”

Grif rolls his eyes. “Of all the times for you to be stubborn, you had to pick the worst.”

“He reminds me of someone. If we leave his chances of dying increase by 89%. I would not feel right leaving him.”

“And you say you aren’t human. Fine. Let’s go save him.” He forces his body to stand and wills the sleepiness away. It did nothing to remove the sand still sticking to his eyes, but he would just have to deal with that later. Grif leans past the rock to see Caboose currently running back and forth shooting sporadically towards a Washington that was quickly closing the gap between them. How that blue idiot was always able to attract trouble was beyond his understanding.

“Delta prepare the dome. I’m gonna rush over there and activate it.”

“Starting up dome shield.”

“Ow!”

“We must hurry Grif. Caboose has fallen.”

“If he’s dead let’s just get out of here.”

“He is not dead. He fell while running back and forth.”

Grif groans as he loads his knifle. “Of fucking course he did.”

Holding the knifle at the ready Grif charges out from behind his hiding spot. His feet carry him straight to Caboose as he fires rapidly at Meta. He trips over the elevated stone Caboose had found himself on top of. Whistling Delta activates the dome as Grif collides with the ground. Dirt and who knows what else covers this visor in a thin cloud. He pretends to cough it out, despite the fact his helmet had filtered all of it before he could breathe it in. Delta starts to point this out but Grif only coughs louder to stop him.

The laughing that came from the Meta was enough to piss anybody off. This added with the fact that Grif was sick of dealing with the guy, well it only fueled his desire to leave even quicker. The orange soldier pushes himself up from the ground and glares at the former freelancer. He wants to make a joke about how the mighty fall, but there was never really anything mighty about him, that he could ever recall. As the laugh dies down an uncomfortable silence settles between them. The dome was really the only thing keeping Grif and Caboose alive now.

Grif stands with the knifle aimed at the Meta. His black and yellow armor was off-putting, but he wasn’t the only one that had multiple components. The yellow shield dome blinks as another round of bullets bounce against it. They fly away back towards the monster trying to kill them. Grif risks looking away from their enemy. His blood pumps louder in his ears, reminding him of the danger. This simple act of looking back at Caboose could be the one that kills him. All his attention had to be on the fight and maintaining the dome, or else they were done for. Internally Grif rationalizes that he would be able to remain calmer if he knew just how badly Caboose was injured.

He was lying on his side, hunched over on to his hands. His helmet had fallen off and rolled over to the edge of the dome. Dirt and blood cover the golden-orange tinted visor lense. The blue soldier was looking at Grif with a mix of awe and excitement in his eyes. Somehow he was able to smile despite almost dying. The orange soldier looks away with a new feeling in his chest. It was how he felt when he dove into the pond by their house to save his little sister all those years ago. Delta was right, they couldn’t leave Caboose behind.

“Your healing is at max capacity. Any more shots and it will be more difficult for you to recover.”

“No worries Delta. I got this.”

“The shield will collapse in three minutes.”

“Just long enough for Caboose to catch his breath right?”

“I will advise him to put his helmet back on for his own safety.”

“That would be smart .” He doesn't even bother to ask when Caboose took the damn thing off. As Delta flicks away Grif could still hear him talking just behind his back. The AI’s tone had shifted. From his typical annoyed, reading to sass back at any moment, he was talking softly. Taking time to check up on and answer all of Caboose’s questions. Half the time he didn’t even bother trying to answer Grif’s. The green AI always claims it’s because Grif already understands. Then the questions about why he pretends to be incompetent and simple-minded start and it’s like Grif was talking to his first sergeant all over again. People already expect so much, and it had taken years for Grif to destroy those expectations. Delta on the other hand, well it was somehow harder to convince an AI stuck in his head.

“Give up!”

“Hah! If I was allowed to I would've hours ago. This fight wasn’t really my idea.” Grif barks back. The Meta growls and for a moment Grif couldn’t tell Sigma from David. How the Hell was this Washington?

The former freelancer jumps into the air right at them. Grif drops his gun behind his feet and holds his arms out. Forcing all of his body and mind to focus every ounce of his attention on running the fucking dome. He could feel it give under Wash’s weight for a moment. The mirroring spot of his head erupted in a volcanic like an explosion of pain. The feeling quickly spreads all over causing his body to shake under the weight. Grif looks up to see he was now sliding down the dome. That didn’t stop him from punching at it as much as he could before falling off.

Digging his feet into the sandy stone, Grif pushes his hands back out. Alarms and red flags bing throughout his helmet as Grif pushes the dome out further. It was draining his suit to quickly. Pushing it out would only increase the speed of depletion. Delta’s voice rings out louder than the rest of the noise. It was little more than just another part of the background to Grif though.

“Grif if you continue on like this you’ll lose the dome before Private Caboose is ready to run.”

“I’ve,” he pants before taking another step. “I’ve got to push him away Delta. Just a few feet more.”

“I would not recommend this course of action.”

“Fuck,” his chest felt like it was caving in on itself, “off.”

His left leg gives out from under him as a bullet makes it past the left edge of the dome. Wash pauses and Grif can picture the fucked up smile that must be there under that helmet. He imagines it was almost identical to the one he wore when he held Simmons at gunpoint.

“Thirty seconds left.”

“Caboose can you move yet?” Somehow he was still able to shout. His throat was sore, and his body was slowly quitting on him, but as long as Caboose heard then nothing else mattered. They would get out of this.

Wash holds out a hand towards the shield. He takes a step back just out of it’s very slowly growing reach. With a pose that spoke volumes about his confidence, he holds one finger out and flicks the dome. It shatters into a million little pieces of reflected light. Somehow the power behind such a small movement was enough to push Grif back. He falls off his collapsed knee onto his ass.

Wash strides over to him and draws out his small arm, pistol. He holds it towards Grif’s head while holding his other hand out welcomingly. The smile on his face could be heard all over his sickeningly arrogant voice.

“Delta. I know someone who’s been dying to see you again. Why don’t you come out, Theta?”

Grif looks up to see a purple and pink glow appear next to Delta. His form was smaller then he remembers. It also seemed to shake more. Was he struggling to keep it up? Why?

“Delta! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Theta?” There was an emotion he had never heard in Delta’s voice before. It causes his audio to shake somewhat, under the rest. Was it fear? Surprise?

“Come with us Delta. We’re going to find Alpha.”

Grif holds his tongue as Delta looks down at him. There was plenty of bad blood between the two of them. Delta never let Grif relax, and Grif hardly ever listened to his advice. The Alpha was a goal the two often discussed, hardly ever at length. It was something Delta wanted to do. Not Grif.

“I-i-”

“Delta? Are you alright?” As Theta reaches out towards his counterpart Wash pushes the gun closer to Grif’s head. Enough that this time it actually pushes down against the top of his helmet. If he was faster Grif would knock the gun right out of his hand and,

‘I can not go with them.’

Grif blinks a few times before realizing Delta was talking privately to him again.

‘No shit, but I’m not seeing another way out of this Delta. Either they kill me and take you, or they take you and maybe let Caboose and I live.’

‘Agent Wash- I mean the Meta will kill you either way. He has not shown a history of mercy.’

“I must admit that it surprised me how long you managed to evade us Grif. I seem to remember you were barely able to finish a lap, let alone remain hidden so well for so long. How things change.” The bastard laughs as he taunts him.

“What can I say, being lazy has its perks. People tend to doubt you more.” Grif quips back slowly moving his hand back behind him. If he could just get to his knifle. It had only fallen just behind him. A quick grab and a quicker finger then-

“Come on Delta!” Theta urges again now taking Delta’s hand inside his own.

‘This is not the Theta I knew Grif.’

‘That’s not Wash either.’

If the mixing of melancholy and a bitter, sickening feeling of unfamiliar-ness was Delta or Grif's, neither was entirely sure. When this is over Delta will insist that it all came from his human partner. Emotions all come from the human side of things. That it must have been shock and anger mixing with the frustration of having once known the two. None of them was the same anymore. Not a single one of the four of them. A cracking sound fills his ears as Grif realizes the Theta he once knew was completely gone now.

‘I know.’

‘What’s the plan Delta?’

‘Caboose should be able to move now. It may be best to have him run before initiating a transfer of power.’

‘So you’ll leave me for dead? Figures.’

‘I do not want to.’

‘You’re an AI. You aren’t supposed to want anything. Don’t worry Delta. I understand. Can you power up the dome for a few more seconds? One more time?’

‘Possibly. I see. So that’s your plan.’

‘Cut the healing. I just need the dome. Stay with me for a little bit longer, alright?’

‘If you say so. It was a pleasure working with you Grif, for as short a time as it was.’

‘Some times more than others Delta.’ Grif grabs his gun and waits. The moment he sees the dome begin to apparate into place again he pushes himself up. Headbutting the bottom of Wash’s gun as he stands. The pistol goes flying from the force of the dome and his head. Theta was gone as Grif shoots at Wash a couple of times through the holes within the dome.

“Take that you ass! Caboose, run!” He turns around to run away. Caboose was already on his feet but he looks confused. Gazing back and forth between Grif and Washington. Damn, why was he so dense sometimes? Grif fires a few more shots behind himself as he pushes Caboose ahead with his other hand. Delta strategically chooses a few well-placed pieces of the dome, reflecting bullets back at the freelancer. The man let out an inhuman grow before switching weapons.

Grif pushes Caboose to run faster as Delta summons multiple panels to cover them. Either a stray or an extremely well-aimed bullet makes it past and buries itself into his arm. His fingers tighten around his knifle as his other hand takes a grenade from the side of his armor. Without looking he pulls the clip out and throws it back. For safe measure, he throws his last three the pair of them run back towards the ship they had brought with them. Grif swears he could feel Washington’s awful breath against his neck for half of the dash. The growing pit fo despair and desperation in his stomach was becoming far too common for him nowadays.

Caboose reaches the ship first, and Delta starts it up. Grif was still about seven feet away as it begins to rise. He checks his suit, Delta was still there. He hasn’t completely given up on Dexter yet. That fleeting bit of hope is thrown out the window as the back of his neck is grabbed. Grif reaches out towards the ship as he is lifted above Meta’s head and thrown headfirst into the ground. His healing unit was completely spent. Warnings and sirens about failing parts of his armor scream in his ear as a foot rests on the small of his back.

This was it. He was dead.

Honestly, this wasn’t how Dexter Grif always thought he would go, but there are worst ways. At least he assumes there are. 

“Say hello to your sister for me.”

Anger fills the space between his ears as Grif tries to force his body to stand just one last time. If it could just let him throw one more punch then that was all he needed. Just one. Last. Hit. To ruin that bastard’s day.

His anger melts away into resignation as the more he fails the harder Meta steps. It felt like he was slowly cracking Grif’s spine until there was just no feeling at all. He assumes that was it. At some point, there had been a snap and now he was just unable to feel at all. How long was this asshole going to take to kill him? Just end it already. He had already beaten him, what else could Meta want?

“Come on Grif. The smart green guy has the ship started. He says we have to hurry.” Grif opens his eyes again to see a pair of blue feet standing in front of him. Suddenly he was being lifted like he weighed little more than a sack of potatoes would. Risking a look back as Caboose runs with him in his arms, the orange soldier was able to catch a glimpse of black and yellow armor lying in a small ditch a few feet away from where Grif had been.

And if he hadn’t listened to Delta that would be him. Perhaps the AI wasn’t always so bad.

‘Thank you, Sergeant Grif.’


	2. Snapshots of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Washington Grif took a well-deserved nap on the pelican.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people wanted me to continue this. After brainstorming a lot about where everyone is at, here's another chapter that will show almost none of that.

It was the middle of the night and Grif finds himself alone in the hallway outside Kai’s bedroom. Their mother hadn’t come home again, and it was almost five in the morning. This may be it, the day she doesn’t come back. How is he supposed to tell her that? What do you say when you have no idea what to do yourself? He rests his hand against the soft Beachwood door. In the dark, he could almost make out the stick figures she had drawn on it with her markers. If he squints he could even see the darker shades of their mother standing taller then them. Her arms stretched out in a weird circle above their heads. She was supposed to protect them. What was she doing now?

“Grif?”

His head shoots up to see Kaikaina in the kitchen. Her little arms were struggling to keep her glass of milk and stuff bunny in them. Why was she even trying to hold both with her arms and not her hands? The thought is gone as quickly as it came. She was still just a kid. Things kids do may not make sense, but they don't need to. She just needs to get back to bed, and he needed to get her there before mom got home.

“Grif?” Her soft acorn brown eyes are drooping. Quick, his mind screams. Say something anything to keep her from crying. Once she starts you’ll-

“Wake up Grif!” That wasn’t Kai. It wasn’t even coming from her mouth. Suddenly the house starts to be dragged away carrying his sister further from him with it. Everything grows blurry as the voice gets louder. Grif couldn’t move. Fear and pain shoot through his body as it all shakes faster. He tries to hold his head only to feel the helmet on it. When was the last time he took it off? Was it with Simmons? No, wait it was when it was- wait. When he watched Kai die? 

“Grif you gotta wake up.”

His fingers struggle around the clasps at the bottom of his helmet. No matter how much he scratches and picks it doesn’t budge. He has to get it off! He can’t even feel any breath leave his chest. There’s no feeling, anywhere. Panic seizes his heart. A prickling sensation floods every nerve. His chest screams out in pain as-

“Please Grif.”

His eyes snap open and for once Grif wasn’t sure where he was waking up. They had been investigating something. Following a trail left behind by someone. Who was it? Where was he? Grif tries to wipe at his eyes only to feel the visor of his helmet instead. The tinted glass only frustrated him more. Ready to just wrench it off, his fingers tear all the locks loose.

“Please step back Caboose. Sergeant Grif is unsure about where he is. It may take a few moments for him to recover.”

Wait that voice was Delta. Why was Delta here? Grif stops just short of lifting the helmet above his mouth. Was Delta actually here? Could he still be dreaming? The helmet falls slightly back into place. A green, familiar glow fills the right side of the visor.

“Yes, I am here Grif.”

“Where are we?”

“Aboard the pelican. I could not wake you from the nightmare as I am still piloting.”

“I-sorry. Just get back to the cockpit. I’m fine now.” Grif waves him away. The AI doesn't move. He continues to stay there, just within sight even as Grif's hand cuts through his projection.

“That is a lie. Your elevated heart rate suggests that you are anything but fine.”

“I’m fine now Delta. Go away.” The order wasn’t met with another correction.

Grif pulls his body up using the seats next to him. He can’t remember falling asleep on the floor, but that wouldn’t be anything new. A tingling sensation rests in the back of his neck. It moves around as if tangling and writhing in on itself. He wants to puke it up. To reach back and tear the AI attachment free from the back of his head. Then it’ll finally stop. Washington turning on them, the nightmares, everything with the reds and blues, Kai, none of it would matter anymore. Because-

“I feel like I must interrupt this line of thought. If you continue it will only send you down a darker way of reasoning. Also, Caboose needs you.”

Grif looks past Delta to see Caboose who was currently on the floor tied up in several broken seat belts. He wasn’t even aware that pelicans had seat belts. How the fuck did he manage that? Every day he grows a little more respect for the blues. It's no wonder why Church was such a dick. Well, he was a dick before Caboose showed up too.

“What happened?”

“Well you were sleeping and I wanted to sleep, but the seats are too small so I tried to make a couch from the seats but,”

“Nevermind Caboose.” The knife had fallen under the seats. “I’ll cut you loose.”

After three hours Caboose was finally free. Just in time as Delta finds a place to land the ship. It took ten minutes just to get the knife out. The rest of the time was just Caboose rolling away from the knife. Every time Grif could get one piece cut he was gone again. It was a constant cycle that the tired orange soldier took a nap in the middle of. When he saw the ashes he woke right back up and finished chasing him down. Was this what blue team was constantly putting up with?

Now they were eating the last of the MRE bars Grif had shoved into Caboose’s backpack before they fled. Somehow three more had appeared inside. For a moment he wondered if they were poisoned. Then one look at Caboose and all those fears left. He knew better than to question it. Luck slides off the blue soldier like slime from a slug. It gets left behind everywhere he goes just like the stench of a skunk. Only the disgusting sensation of dry crust forming on the skin of those who know is shared.

Incredibly Grif wants a shower. Things were really dire if that comes to mind before a decent meal. How long has he been eating these MREs? One of these days someone’s gonna prove those things kill taste buds. Right after they find all the bodies of the poor idiots who had to taste test them.

“Grif you look sad.”

“I look sad?” How the Hell could he tell? They both had their helmets on.

“Yeah. You look sad. Were you thinking about Church?”

“No.”

“Oh. I was. I think about him a lot. Do you think we’ll find him?”

“That’s about as likely as us finding the others.” He pulls the wrapping around his food further down.

“You mean the other blues and reds?”

“Yes, Caboose I mean them.”

Caboose scoots a little closer. When the Pelican shakes he drags himself closer again. There was a sharp sound as his suit scrapes against the metal floor. It would be so easy just to blast music. One simple command, just the smallest thought, and Delta could play the blue away with rhymes only they could hear. Like a tired child, Caboose rests a hand on Grif’s upper arm. He bites his tongue as the blue leans against him entirely now.

“I think we’ll find them. Tucker is probably with Church.”

“Yeah probably.”

“Sister is with them too I bet! And Sarge is with Simmons!” His body was bouncing excitedly now. There armors clank with empty thuds as they bump.

Grif's sore throat chokes down the no. It dies silently screaming with his nightmares. He shakes his head and forces a question out.

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Caboose pats his arm reassuringly. It reminds Grif of how his mom used to comfort him. When he was smaller and she was still around he used to be sad a lot. About his father, Kai’s father, the kids at school, how he felt about people. She always started with a soft pat on his arms. Then she would rub her hands up and down him before resting on his cheeks. Her hands always smelt like grass and sand, even when her breath was nothing but brandy.

For a moment it feels like she was there. Her sore lips scratching his forehead as she kisses it. Her rough voice that was a result of years of smoking, makes false promises of better times. It would always just take a couple of days more. Just a couple. Every time he bought into her lies. Every time. Until she was gone.

Grif flinches when Caboose lays his head on him. His free arm starts to shake as Caboose yawns. He looks so comfortable. With the helmet still on Grif can almost imagine it was Kai next to him. Sure he was taller than Kai, and weighed less, not to mention the blue armor was an eyesore. Actually, nevermind it was impossible to imagine Caboose as her. Maybe that was for the best.

Before Grif could push him off, Caboose was asleep. He didn't even need music from Delta. Somehow the blue was able to fall asleep even faster then he could.

“Impressive,” Grif mutters under his breath before the snoring starts.

“Are you okay Grif?”

Delta back with his perfect timing as usual. He better not be taking any pictures of them like this.

“I have not.” It was so easy to forget that he could hear his thoughts.

“Nice to know you didn’t pick everything up from York.”

“York enjoyed poking fun at you and Kai. It was a way for him to express sentimentality without earning the director’s ire.”

“Small words Delta.”

“It is a three-letter word.”

“Well, I don’t know what the fuck an ire is.”

“Ire. Noun. Definition: anger.”

“Thanks.” Grif rolls his eyes and starts to check his pockets for his cigarettes.

“Try the top pocket on your left shoulder.” Right where Caboose was sleeping. Fuck. Well, he didn’t really need to smoke right now anyways. The blue idiot will roll off of him eventually. Waiting a few more minutes wouldn't kill him. How long could Caboose stay like this anyways?

“Why would the director get mad about sentiment?”

“He thought one’s first loyalty should always be to the mission. Teammates were not the focus of any mission. Feelings got in the way of making difficult decisions. Sentiment showed feelings. It showed that they could put others first. If they ever did that in the middle of a mission, well the Director was afraid the results would be disastrous.”

“I always knew he was a cold fuck.”

“Indeed. You and agent-” Grif shoots him a look. It was pretty pointless since the daggers weren’t visible through the visor but Delta changes his words anyways. Just another perk of having an AI in your head.

“You and Kai were two of the few operatives that York could relax around. Neither of you cared about what Project Freelancer was trying to do. Kai also got along with Agent Texas. Those were only two of the reasons she was recruited in the rising up against Project Freelancer. Though they were the most important in York’s mind when he came to the decision.”

“Yeah and now they’re both dead. We got shipped out, and left for slaughter when we needed help Delta.”

“York was on the run. He could not help.”

“He couldn’t or he wouldn’t?”

Delta’s voice is lower when he answers. “He couldn’t Sergeant Grif. He was dead.”

Shit. Delta definitely had a way of making Grif feel like garbage. He was even better at it then Sarge and Simmons.

“I didn’t-”

“It is fine. I should be returning my main focus back to landing the ship.” For a moment Delta flickers away. Then he was back just like that. This time his attention was solely on Caboose. Why was this AI so fond of him?

“I’m glad we were able to recover Private Caboose. I’m sure his sister would be happy to know. She was concerned I would take her job when we first met. So we did not talk much.”

“Who?”

Delta whispers the name ‘Ash’ inside of Grif’s head before disappearing again. A ping in his helmet accompanies a folder titled, she didn’t like me. Grif shrugs with nothing better to do. He opens it and yawns. There was a woman with soft brown hair and a diamond-shaped head. She was leaning against a taller guy beside her, with an arm barely looping over him. Her eyes were a soft blue, green color. She was smiling slyly as the guy next to her held a sign up. Happy birthday was written sloppily in black marker. Grif looks up to see a wide, open mouth smile on his face. His own face had more of a round shape with soft brown hair and lighter eyebrows. Even with his eyes closed energy was still radiating off of him from the photo.

Looking up in the corner Grif could see Ash and Michael next to the photo. Above it was a number, 1/24. Who has the time to go through twenty-four photos? Was Delta trying to put him back to sleep? How much longer are they even supposed to be on the pelican? Didn't he say they were about to land while he worked on freeing Caboose?

He lets his head fall back against one of the seats. Grif moves on to the next photo reluctantly. His expectations of them all to be of the siblings in the first one was shattered. There, leaning against him on her first day of active duty, was Kai. Her curly brownish-black hair was in stark contrast to his own natural oily, dark black hair. She was smiling just like mom had given her a birthday present. It was the first time he had seen her smile since the incident. He doesn’t bother to look back at the face he can no longer recognize. Years with the freelancers, with the reds and blues, had eroded that man. But they hadn’t gotten Kai. She was always able to smile even when in Blood Gulch. Even when fighting Washington.

There she was again.

For once Grif didn’t mind York’s old habit. It brought Kaikaina back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I've started both of these chapters with Grif getting woken up but oh well. The next one will start differently.


	3. Gary and Dick

After reviewing every single act that had brought him to this moment, Simmons pales as he looks over the still bloody butt of his gun. Even upon immediate retrospection the maroon clad soldier just couldn’t figure out how things had come to this. Silently, moving like the smallest ounce of noise could be the beginning of a cacophonous attack on his mind, he wipes his gun off in the grass. Bits of green are stained red. For a moment he could imagine himself as the painter dressing an empty canvas with a paint redder than his hair.

He gets to finish the third circle in the row before the final stroke goes berserk. It cuts through the rest as easily as a knife would cut through a pie as Simmons drops his gun. Nervously the soldier turns around. He gently, slowly pushes the rifle back behind his body as he spots Sarge. The older man was a few feet away yelling and screaming loud enough that it had, only for a moment, sounded like he was there.

‘He’s mad. ’

The urge to throw Gamma from his brain like a rotten banana from a bad batch was strong. Simmons begs the AI to quiet down, or at least think slower as he picks up his gun. Yet the AI’s thoughts only become louder as he begins to play out several scenarios that end with Sarge shooting Simmons. As if he needed any more movies playing in his head showing his worst nightmares. The private smacks the back of his neck. Well, he smacks the back of his helmet closest to his best guess of where it would be able to hit the AI container. The useless display of physical capacity that only the living possess, doesn’t even slow it down.

‘That was stupid Simmons. Knock knock.’

“Shut up.”

‘No. Knock knock.’

“Who’s there?”

‘They’re all staring at you now.’ Gamma’s gray face fills Simmons’ eyes. For a moment he thought the AI was smiling, but before he could really tell Gamma was gone. It barely took a second for him to realize the others were staring at him. Again. Their eyes seemed to be constantly lingering ever since he got the damned thing. For a moment Simmons wants to yell at Grif. To blame him for even suggesting that Simmons take the untrustworthy AI. He can still hear his words.

Everyone had agreed, and his fate sealed. His worries and fretting were lost on death ears. His own mind hasn’t been quiet since. If only Grif was here. Even if he wasn’t yelling Gamma was quieter with the orange soldier around. None of them could really say why, but he was. But Grif wasn’t here. He and Caboose were most likely dead, and Gamma was louder than ever.

‘They’re watching you. You better say something. Oh I know, tell them a joke Simmons. Wyoming always started off with a joke.’

“I’m not Wyoming.”

‘No you’re not. He always responded quietly. You talk out loud way too much. They’ll learn what we talk about. They’ll figure out our secrets. We can’t let them do that.”

“Simmons are you okay?” Tucker’s worried voice was almost as surprising as the sudden physical touch of a hand on his shoulder. He had been so engrossed in his argument with Gamma that he hadn’t even realized how close everyone had gotten. Did they move silently like snakes slithering through the field, or was it him? Was he so engrossed in the arguing in his mind that the real world was lost behind the fleshy walls trapping his brain in with the troublesome AI?

“Stand up soldier. Reds shouldn’t be on their knees.”

Sarge hand felt like fire through the armor. Red warnings fills his visor as Gamma laughs. Was he fucking with his nerves and suit now? What the fuck is wrong with this thing?

‘Nothing is wrong with me. You just need to have a little humor. Knock knock.’

“Who’s there?”

“Sarge, and as your commanding officer, I want you to stand up soldier!”

‘You spoke out loud again. They’re going to give me to Donut.’

“Good maybe then I can get rid of you.”

“Simmons! I know you want to be promoted but I’ll be damned if you speak to a superior officer that way! In front of blues too. Now get up.” Sarge’s hand moves to grab under his arm. Heat flares up at the contact again.

‘He shouldn’t handle you like that. Knock knock,’

“Who’s there?”

“Sarge! That’s who! Aren’t you listening, Simmons?”

‘That’s wrong. Let’s try this again. Knock knock.’

Finally Simmons understood what he was doing. It clicks. Swiftly like a kick to the chest, or how his father’s hands used to be.

‘Who’s there?’

‘Now he’s got it. Say this,’

The words tumble out in a rush. A few before the AI had even begun. It feels almost calming as his mind becomes practically possessed. Was this how Wash felt with Sigma constantly in his ear. No, not even his ear. It was a direct connection to one’s mind. It was closer than a direct link to his brain. Gamma, Gary, he was a part of his brain now. There was no separation except for what Gamma wanted, and right now what he wanted was clear.

Simmons wishes he could see Sarge’s face. If the visor could just drop and give the littlest bit of insight as to how he felt. Legends say eyes are the doors to a man’s soul, would his show it breaking? If he could see Simmons, would he realize that those words weren’t his own? The maroon soldier’s questions are never answered. Sarge grabbed his arm. With a level of aggression he hasn’t even seen him use of Grif, Sarge yanked him up to his feet. Not a single word passes between them as he picks up Simmons’ gun, shoves it into his hands, and walks away to take the lead again.

Simmons didn’t need Donut’s ‘oooooooh man’ to point out that he had pissed Sarge off. It did send his stomach sinking to the bottom of his feet. First Gamma was shoved into his head, then Grif and Caboose were lost, and now? Simmons holds his gun tightly to his chest as he could feel Gamma smiling in his chip. This wasn’t over by a long shot.


	4. Everyone's being weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Donut is feeling about things, and the stress Grif faces being one of the only two people capable of doing anything at the moment.

Tucker was hanging onto his sword a lot more lately. He was always quick to pull it out and show off, but nowadays he was hardly seen without it in hand. Not always active, but there. Constantly in his hands. The first time Sarge points this out, Donut waves it off. He doesn’t even think it strange. Maybe it was a coping mechanism. Probably from being the last blue with them. It could be that he didn’t want to be caught off guard among the reds. That was doubtful since he had been the first to insist they all work together.

It had also been Tucker who decided where they were going. Sarge had them walking in the same general direction for days. With no clue as to where they were, no idea what to do next, and given the task of protecting an AI that appeared to be really fucking with Simmons’ mind there were few other options. Until Tucker decided, and his decision was that they find Church. 

It was good to have a goal in mind now. A mission they could all work towards, but there were a few problems. There were always a few problems. One, they had no idea where Church was. Two, even if they did, they don’t have a clue about where they are. Three, Hell will have to be frozen before Sarge would let a blue lead them so even though he had agreed on the goal he continues to undermine Tucker every chance he gets. Surprisingly he wasn’t constantly firing at the blue soldier like the reds had expected. The sudden loss of Grif and Caboose was afflicting everyone. It was just more obvious for some of them.

Tucker had been quiet for days. He didn’t talk for more than a few minutes the first forty eight hours after they lost them. He just followed. Silent, and distant, like a ghost new to haunting. When he did say something it wasn’t as confident as before. When they camped he didn’t hesitate to take his armor off. With dead eyes, he lets his armor lay wherever it lands. First to sleep, and the last to rise Simmons had made a few jokes about Tucker becoming the new Grif. Donut knew better. Those weren’t character traits of his. They were signs of grief settling in. Claiming the last blue as he learns how to deal with being lost, confused, and having no real sense of purpose.

The exact opposite of Simmons who wouldn’t stop talking. If it wasn’t about Grif, then it was something Gamma was saying. Often, either way, it sounded like he was bickering with himself. The maroon clad soldier couldn’t stop moving lately. His habit of pacing when nervous became an act of normalcy that he does all day. His feet have even kept the motion going in the middle of his sleep. Nothing stops him. He doesn’t stop.

The only normal ones were himself and Sarge. While the red soldier didn’t like to point fingers it was hard not to right now with everyone else acting so abnormal. Sarge was as gun-ho as ever and still hated their only blue around now. He still took charge, and led the rest of them, but it was different now. There was an edge to his orders that had never been there before. A bit of fear underlying every word now.

It made Donut feel alone.

“Quit lollygagging! We need to move soldiers! Or else that yellow striped coward will get to the weapon before us.”

“But Sarge isn’t the weapon Chur-”

“Shut up Donut.”

Slightly offended, he does listen to Simmons suggestion. Whatever delusion Sarge was following now, it was still taking them to Church. Supposedly. It would just have to do, because Donut already has his hands full with everything else going on. Grif better appreciate his effort once he gets back. If he’s still alive that is. Well, Simmons seemed to think so. Maybe they had gotten away. Caboose was strong enough to throw a robot body without breaking a sweat. He probably could have thrown the guy over a mountain if they needed time to escape. Or to wake up Grif. Which they would have to do if Delta wanted to get out of there too. Actually the green AI had been pretty insistent about who he was paired with. Not at all like Gamma who could care less which person he was in the slot of as long as they listened to his mediocre jokes.

“Donut! Stop spacing out and get in!”

His head snaps to look over at the pelican his friends were all loaded up in. Somehow he had ended so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t heard the clammer of them all climbing around each other. Maybe he had changed recently? Could his head have gotten denser? Hmm, maybe he could test it later by smashing around with Tucker or Simmons later.

* * *

When they landed it was with a silent scream that Grif let loose in his head as Caboose, large, tall Caboose jumped onto his back. If it was from nerves or joy Grif wasn’t sure. He just wanted the blue soldier off. Then there was Delta. Annoying, constant, calculating Delta. Once they were on the ground he was back at it inside his mind. Flitting around everywhere, making complaints, marking areas for improvement the first being his treatment of the lost blue.

“Caboose!”

“We’re here Grif!” The blue soldier pauses his cheering to look around. “Where is here?”

“Get off and I’ll tell you.” Finally, Caboose gives, letting go of Grif. As soon as his hands were free Caboose was wandering off. Something shiny had caught his eye or perhaps he saw a bird to chase. Whatever it was, Grif was thankful to have a moment to catch himself as Delta’s thoughts hit him full force.

“You should be nicer to him.” Delta appears next to Grif’s head as he sat on a rock.

“Yeah okay. Just give me a second Delta.”

“I will slow down the integration of my thoughts.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

“Sarcasm is not necessary. I’m not prone to it but Caboose might be willing to help us more if you are nicer to him. That is what often worked with Theta.”

Grif digs his elbow into his leg before resting his head in the palm of his hand. “And you’re so above feelings.”

“I am an AI, I can simulate feelings but-”

“Yeah you ‘simulate’ them. That’s why you were so angry when you saw Wash, right.”

“I- hmm.” Delta disappears and suddenly his thoughts are gone. Relief hits Grif like a hamburger would hit his stomach right now. Fast, and messily, but definitely needed. In fact, he was starving right now. It was a miracle his stomach wasn’t already growling out in protest of its emptiness.

“Grif! Come look at this!” His peace was shattered by the screaming, arm-waving lunatic.

“What is it Caboose?”

“I don’t know! It’s buried.”

“Then it can wait. I’m looking for food first!” Actually it would probably be smart to have Delta check for other life signs in the area before they eat.

‘Already did. We are alone.’

Grif rolls his eyes. With indifference, he turns to begin his search of every little hidey-hole in the ship. As soon as he steps away a small shock snaps at the back of his neck. It sends hundreds of small hairs to stand on end. Grif smacks at the back of his neck but hits his helmet. It’s sad how often he tends to forget that it’s on.

‘Are you okay Grif?’

Grif grits his teeth and stomps over to Caboose. He doesn’t even bother to try and answer the AI. Partially because he believes it was Delta who shocked him, and partially because he didn’t want to hear him not even try to deny it.

“I’m great Caboose. What did you find?”

“Another me!” He holds a broken, singed blue helmet identical to the one he was wearing. The helmet is waved around in the air. Caboose was all too happy to find a long lost twin. Grif’s heart leaps out of his chest.

‘Okay Delta I thought you said we were alone.’

Delta flickers next to Caboose. He holds out a hand towards the blue soldier. Who handed him the helmet without a second thought. It falls freely as Delta and Caboose watch.

‘We are indeed alone. Whoever that had been is nowhere near. The body may be buried deep below the ground. You may want to hurray Grif. Caboose is starting to dig, and the Meta could be right behind us.’

“Fuck.” He couldn’t get a break. When this was all over Dexter Grif was going to take whatever he has left at the end and fuck off somewhere warm and quiet. A place so remote that not even the UNSC would track him down. “Caboose get back to the ship!”

“But Grif I’m-”

“Come on buddy. I’ll give you candy if you can get back in it before me.” That got him running. A blur of movement got him a third of the way back before Grif took a step.

‘We will need to refuel soon if we are going to stay ahead.’

“I know, but one where can we refuel at, and two who all are we working to stay ahead of?”

Caboose runs past him. His knee hits the ship before he falls in. Hissing Caboose crawls back into the ship. Grif watches as he takes up residence in the seat right behind the co-pilot’s. An understanding of who was allowed to pilot the plane and who was not had already been made. Delta had a way with Caboose that even Church didn’t. He could explain like a kindergarten teacher. Gentle, patient, but with all the information needed. At least in Caboose’s eyes. Meanwhile here Grif if, still having to figure out the tougher shit. Nothing really makes him miss Blood Gulch then the problems of searching a planet for one man on foot.


End file.
